


Wednesday with Makoto

by Arsoemon



Series: Kitagaweek! [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Birthday, Bonding, Gen, Happy Yusuke, KitagaWeek, Short & Sweet, nice day out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: Makoto invites Yusuke out seemingly out of the blue
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Niijima Makoto, Kitagawa Yusuke/Niijima Makoto
Series: Kitagaweek! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602391
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Wednesday with Makoto

_Hello, Kitagawa-kun. Are you free tomorrow?_

He stares blankly at Makoto's text, confused at what she could possibly want with him. He wouldn't say they have a strained relationship, but anyone could attest to the fact that they're not particularly close, either.

He types out a simple "Yes" and hits send.

_Would you like to visit the art gallery with me? I've been a fan of this artist for quite some time now and am interested in your opinion._

He perks up at that. _That would be lovely. I look forward to it._

_Great! I'll see you at the station_

* * *

After school, Yusuke heads straight to the train station. He's counting out his money for the fare when he sees someone approaching him. "Hello," Makoto smiles as she stands next to him. "Ready to go?"

They make decreasingly awkward small talk on the ride, mostly about the weather and how they each first heard about this artist. They're contemplating what to eat later when they reach the art museum.

"Luckily, it's not opening day," she notes.

"Yes, the crowd would be impenetrable."

She pays for admission, and they file in with the small line of people. "Where do we start?" She looks around.

Yusuke walks up behind her with two of the exhibition brochures in hand. "Wherever you wish. She seems not to have specified a preferred viewing order," he notes as he closes his brochure. They both observe the other people and which way they seem to be going. Aside from those perusing works in the central hall, the general consensus seems to be starting on the right.

"Shall we go left?" Makoto suggests.

"After you." They spend time contemplating and sharing their thoughts on each piece in the room. "I am often fascinated by the names given to things and why they may have been chosen. This one is _Will_. Is it the figure's name? Or perhaps meant to be taken as willfulness? I sense such strong emotion in her brushwork, and I am roused to action, but for what cause, I wonder?"

"I agree. There is a tangible power in this piece. Personally, I take it to mean inevitability; I see a story behind it. For example, maybe this figure is someone—perhaps the artist herself—struggling against some oppressive institution, and the title is a proclamation that they will prevail at any cost."

"What a fascinating conjecture. I can see your point with the defiance in the eyes."

"I feel a strong connection with it. Like it could almost be me." She trails off.

"That is fitting. You are certainly one of the strongest people I know, and I have no doubt you, too, will prevail." He smiles warmly at her and she at him.

"Excuse me, dear. I just have to tell you that you and your boyfriend are both beautiful." An older lady approaches Makoto.

"Oh! W-we're not-"

"Such an adorable couple!"

"He's not really m-"

"And I for one am glad to see such cultured youth!" She beams at them.

As the well-intentioned lady goes on with her day, Makoto slowly turns to Yusuke. "S-sorry."

"Whatever for?" He looks away from the sculpture he was studying.

"She thinks we're together... like... a couple."

"Why should you apologize when she assumed on her own? Besides, I take no offense to her words. Anyone should feel honored to be by your side." She's a bit angry at herself for blushing, but she can't figure out how he can always say such earnest things so easily. "You mentioned one piece in particular you've been hoping to see. Is this not it?" He begins to cross the room.

They lose track of time as they discuss more and more artworks and learn more about each other's world view. They were planning to sit down for some fairly fancy sushi but settle on Big Bang Burger after seeing the time. They run into Makoto's friend—Eiko, he believes it was—and she sits with them until about halfway through their meal. By the time they're done eating, they have a greater understanding of each other and have already made plans to do more things like this.

"I thank you again for allowing me to accompany you today. It was truly inspiring."

"And I thank you again for agreeing to join me so last minute. It was enlightening."

"Shall I escort you home?"

"I'm not too far. Besides, it's almost curfew. I appreciate the offer, though."

"Then until next time." He returns her wave goodbye and waits until she's out of sight before heading back to the dorms.


End file.
